


Отличная идея

by Heidel



Category: Five Finger Death Punch, Lamb of God (Band), Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:38:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5045083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidel/pseuds/Heidel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Фандомы:</b> Slipknot, Lamb of God, Five Finger Death Punch<br/><b>Пейринги:</b> Айвен Муди/Кори Тейлор/Рэнди Блайт, Кори Тейлор/Рэнди Блайт, упоминается Айвен Муди/Золтан Батори<br/><b>Рейтинг:</b> R - NC-17<br/><b>Краткое содержание:</b> ПВП. Флафф.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Отличная идея

Кори казалось, что познакомить Айвена и Рэнди это отличная идея. Он довольно часто зависал вместе с Рэнди, и, хотя характер у Рэнди был далеко не подарок (другими словами, он был тот еще мудак), они с Кори хорошо ладили и замечательно проводили время вдвоем. С Айвеном Кори виделся не так часто — Айвен со своей группой почти не вылезал из непрерывных турне, — но тоже считал его своим другом и всегда был рад с ним пообщаться. Так почему бы им не собраться и не потусить всем вместе?  
Эта идея казалась отличной ровно до того момента, когда через пять минут после знакомства Айвен обозвал Рэнди «чересчур много о себе мнящим козлом» (в общем-то, Кори был согласен с формулировкой, просто он уже привык и давно не обращал на это внимания). Рэнди, само собой, не остался в долгу, сообщив Айвену, что он «инфантильный придурок в дурацких штанах». Сказать такое о чувстве стиля Айвена было равносильно смертельному оскорблению, и дело вот-вот грозило закончиться дракой. (И если бы дошло до драки, Кори, пожалуй, поставил бы на Рэнди: тот был в намного лучшей физической форме, так как занимался серфингом и дайвингом и катался на скейте, в отличие от Айвена, который такими вещами не заморачивался, на фитнес, спортзал и здоровый образ жизни ему было глубоко наплевать, и в свободное время он любил поваляться на лежаке у бассейна или на диване перед телеком).  
— Парни, — Кори втискивается между Айвеном и Рэнди, решив, что надо вмешаться, пока эти двое не начали бить друг другу морды. — Парни, а... давайте покурим? — Он даже не успел подумать, прежде чем эти слова вылетели у него изо рта, но да, в кармане у него есть пакетик ямайской травки, которую ему на днях подкинул один приятель, расхваливая её на все лады и говоря, что такой охренительной травы Кори еще точно не пробовал. Ну, он и взял пакетик. Хорошая травка никогда лишней не будет.  
— А у тебя есть? — заинтересованно поворачивается к нему Рэнди, забыв об Айвене.  
«Трезвенник ты херов», — думает Кори, но вслух говорит: — Ага, — и достает из кармана пакетик.  
— Дай-ка сюда, — Рэнди бесцеремонно забирает у него пакетик, достает щепотку, растирает между пальцами, нюхает, пробует на язык, потом одобрительно кивает, и Кори понимает, что травка, похоже, и правда отменная, мнению Рэнди в этом вопросе можно довериться безоговорочно.  
— Ты будешь? — Кори поворачивается к Айвену.  
Тот пожимает плечами.  
— Да я как-то не по этому делу.  
Рэнди смотрит на него с презрением, на лице у него написано, что Айвен дурак и не знает, от чего отказывается.  
Айвен, насупившись, глубже засовывает руки в карманы своих широких камуфляжных штанов и говорит:  
— Буду.

Через пару затяжек Кори понимает, что дунуть и правда было отличной идеей. Травка в самом деле превосходная, он такой еще не пробовал, и настроение в их маленькой компании стало намного лучше. То есть, не то чтобы Рэнди и Айвен резко подружились, но они, по крайне мере, больше не обзывают друг друга разными словами и не выглядят так, словно того и гляди кинутся друг на друга с кулаками. Айвен сидит рядом с Кори, закрыв глаза и откинув голову на спинку дивана, и улыбается каким-то своим мыслям. Рэнди сидит по другую руку от Кори, он делает затяжку и возвращает ему косяк, а затем снимает очки, откладывает их в сторону и трет глаза рукой. Кори затягивается и, толкнув Айвена локтем в бок, протягивает ему сигарету, но Айвен качает головой.  
— Мне хватит. Правда хватит.  
Кори не собирается его уговаривать и снова отдает косяк Рэнди.  
Айвен хихикает, словно ему на ум пришло что-то смешное, обнимает Кори рукой за шею и целует в щеку. Кори знает, что если Айвену кто-то нравится или если ему так хочется, то для него не проблема обнять и поцеловать этого человека, не важно, парень это или девушка. Кори пару раз задумывался о том, что Айвену, быть может, и в сексе не важен пол партнера, главное, чтобы ему этот человек нравился. Но наверняка он, конечно, не знает, это просто его догадки.  
После нескольких затяжек ему становится очень хорошо, и он закрывает глаза и откидывает голову на спинку дивана. Айвен продолжает обнимать его за шею и еще несколько раз целует в щеку и в ухо.  
— Блядь, это отвратительно, — громко говорит Рэнди, и Кори открывает глаза и видит, что Рэнди смотрит на них. Айвен убирает руку и отодвигается, настроение у него портится, и это написано у него на лице, но он ничего не говорит.  
Кори чувствует себя... он не знает, как это назвать, уязвленным, может быть? Потому что пару раз он ловил себя на том, что думает о том, как Рэнди целуется или какой у него член. Конечно, Кори знает, что ему не доведется этого узнать, но такие мысли у него были. А сейчас Рэнди вот так высказывает им свое осуждение, хотя они не делали ничего такого, и... да вообще какого хрена? Рэнди, думает Кори, правда слишком много о себе воображает. И Кори не собирается просто так спускать ему это с рук.  
Он плавным движением подвигается ближе к Рэнди, забирает у него из пальцев сигарету, делает затяжку и потом прижимается губами к его губам и выдыхает дым ему в рот. Кори видит, как изумленно распахиваются глаза Рэнди, потому что он не закрывает глаза, это ведь не поцелуй, ничего такого, просто прикол. На самом деле, он понятия не имеет, как на такую выходку может отреагировать Рэнди, потому что он вообще довольно непредсказуемый тип, даже Кори, хотя уже давно с ним знаком, не всегда знает, чего можно от него ожидать. Но Рэнди просто замирает и не делает ничего. Кори отодвигается, собирается снова откинуться на спинку дивана и облизывает губы, и в этот момент Рэнди кладет ладонь ему на затылок, притягивает к себе и целует.  
«Что?.. Что, блядь?..»  
Рэнди целует его неторопливо и уверенно, как будто в этом нет ничего особенного, как будто они уже делали это не один раз, и Кори, пару секунд протормозив, закрывает глаза и тоже целует его.  
Потом Рэнди отодвигается, смотрит на него, гладит его по щеке, и Кори внезапно не уверен, что всё это на самом деле происходит, что ему это не приглючилось. Он оглядывается на Айвена, и видит, что тот смотрит на них, удивленно приоткрыв рот, глаза у него возбужденно блестят. Выражение его лица убеждает Кори в том, что ему не почудилось, что Рэнди правда его поцеловал. Ну, или у них одинаковые глюки на троих.  
Кори пару секунд смотрит на Айвена, а потом говорит:  
— Иди сюда.  
Он понятия не имеет, как Айвен себя поведет, что он может сказать или сделать. Пару мгновений Айвен не двигается с места, а потом наклоняется к нему и целует в губы, и Кори закрывает глаза и отвечает на его поцелуй, думая, что Айвен делает именно то, чего он хотел.  
Айвен целуется очень ласково, и Кори гладит его по бритому затылку и тащится от его поцелуя.  
Потом Айвен отстраняется, облизывает губы и поворачивается к Рэнди, они смотрят друг на друга, а потом тянутся друг к другу и коротко целуются, всего несколько прикосновений губ, а затем отодвигаются.  
— Я всё равно считаю, что ты гондон, — говорит Айвен, глядя на Рэнди.  
— Я тебе рот своим хером заткну, — обещает ему Рэнди.  
И в этот момент Кори понимает, что у него стоит.  
Он притягивает к себе Айвена, пока они с Рэнди снова не начали ссориться, целует в губы, и вдвоем они падают на спинку дивана, не переставая целоваться. Кори задирает на Айвене футболку, гладит его по мягкому животу, потом забирается рукой выше, гладит по груди, задевая соски, и Айвен крепче прижимается к нему. Кори отстраняется, чтобы снять с Айвена футболку, и оглядывается на Рэнди. Он видит, что Рэнди смотрит на них с жадным любопытством, и по его лицу Кори понимает, что ему нравится то, что он видит. Кори снова целует Айвена, и через некоторое время он чувствует, как Рэнди прижимается к нему сзади, положив одну руку ему на плечо, а другой поглаживая по боку.  
Ну, если Рэнди тоже хочет принять участие, то Кори не против, более того, он бы очень этого хотел. Кори думает, что не отказался бы, если бы у них с Рэнди была вечеринка только для них двоих. Но так, как сейчас, втроем, ему тоже нравится. Рэнди гладит его по ноге, а потом сжимает его член через джинсы. В этот момент Кори очень рад тому, что накурился: так он может воспринимать всё происходящее совершенно нормально, как будто в этом нет ничего особенного, хотя, блядь, вообще-то на самом деле еще как есть. Эта мысль становится еще более актуальной, когда Рэнди расстегивает его джинсы и берет в руку его член, несколько раз сжимает, потом плюет на ладонь и начинает ему дрочить. Через несколько минут все мозги у Кори, которые до этого еще кое-как работали, утекают в член, потому что Рэнди дрочит именно так, как нужно, так, как ему хотелось бы, и Кори понятия не имеет, откуда он знает, как надо, но насрать, лишь бы Рэнди не останавливался. Кори на минутку прекращает целовать Айвена, чтобы снять свою футболку, и Рэнди забирает её у него из рук и бросает на пол, и Кори сейчас даже не хочется возмущаться таким небрежным обращением с его любимой футболкой с Дэдпулом. Он поворачивается к Рэнди, и тот быстро и жестко его целует, а потом подталкивает обратно к Айвену, и Кори хотел бы пошутить, что Рэнди интересует только его член, но в данный момент есть вещи поинтересней, которыми он может занять свой рот. Он целует Айвена и гладит его по плечам, по груди и животу, а потом засовывает руку ему в штаны и ласкает его член. Айвен стонет ему в рот и, кажется, уже ничего не соображает. И Кори знает, что его мыслительный процесс тоже не далеко ушел, и что если Рэнди не остановится — на что он очень надеется, — то он вот-вот кончит. Рэнди дрочит ему резко и сильно и даже немного грубо, а Айвен целует очень ласково, и от этого контраста у Кори сносит крышу. Он до этого несколько раз трахался по накурке, но ему не показалось, что ощущения какие-то особо интересные, наоборот, вроде и хотелось секса, но совершать какие-то телодвижения было очень лениво и всё было как-то бестолково и слишком расслабленно и пару раз он просто отрубался в процессе. А сейчас то ли правда такая травка попалась, то ли подобравшаяся компания так на него действовала, а, скорее всего, и то, и другое вместе, но он очень возбужден и хочет кончить, а потом или кого-нибудь трахнуть, или чтобы трахнули его, ему, на самом деле, неважно, ему понравится любой вариант. Рэнди сжимает его член чуть сильнее, несколько раз обводит большим пальцем головку, и этого оказывается достаточно, чтобы он кончил. Это точно классная трава, потому что он получает потрясающий оргазм, который не заканчивается, когда сперма перестает выплескиваться на его живот и руку Рэнди, а длится и длится, Кори не знает, сколько это продолжается, и просто наслаждается ощущениями. Когда это, наконец, заканчивается, он отрывается от губ Айвена и оглядывается на Рэнди, и Рэнди смотрит на его лицо и, ухмыляясь, говорит:  
— Ну и рожа у тебя сейчас.  
Кори в ответ лишь фыркает и затыкает ему рот поцелуем, и потом безвольной кучей откидывается на диван, пока Айвен, улыбаясь, поглаживает его по груди.  
Рэнди переводит взгляд на Айвена и говорит:  
— Отсоси мне.  
Кори думает, что если Рэнди сейчас испортит им вечеринку, он ему сам врежет по морде. Но Айвен пару секунд смотрит на Рэнди, потом поднимается, делает два неуверенных шага и совершенно неграциозно плюхается перед ним на пол. Айвен расстегивает его штаны и достает его член, и Кори с любопытством смотрит, ведь он хотел узнать, какой у Рэнди член, и теперь он знает, что член у Рэнди длинный, не слишком толстый, но и не тонкий, как раз то, что надо, Кори нравится, он сам хотел бы взять его в рот. Айвен двумя руками сжимает член Рэнди у основания и некоторое время целует и облизывает головку, и Рэнди раздвигает ноги шире и довольно прикрывает глаза.  
Айвен на несколько секунд отодвигается, быстро расстегивает свои штаны, достает член и, сжав его рукой, снова берет в руку член Рэнди, облизывает губы и начинает сосать и дрочит себе. Кори ловит себя на том, что попросту пялится во все глаза, потому что Айвен берет член Рэнди в рот почти полностью, у Кори так глубоко не получается, и он думает о том, что тоже хочет трахнуть Айвена в рот, и что тоже хочет уметь так отсасывать, а еще — что хочет отсосать Рэнди; в голове у него ужасная каша, на самом деле. Рэнди гладит Айвена по бритому затылку, и Айвен на секунду замирает, а потом снова сосет у него и дрочит свой член.  
Рэнди смотрит на Кори, и Кори понимает, что, похоже, в какой-то момент научился читать мысли, потому что если на лице у Рэнди написано что-то другое, а не «поцелуй меня», то Кори понятия не имеет, что тогда это может быть. Кори ухмыляется и прижимается губами к его губам, и думает, что Рэнди, козёл такой, опять лучше всех устроился, и так во всём, и как только ему это удается, а?  
Рэнди обхватывает рукой затылок Айвена, заставляя его взять глубже, и совсем скоро кончает ему в рот, и Айвен глотает сперму, а затем отстраняется. Кори хватает его за руку и тянет наверх, и Айвен кое-как поднимается и падает на диван между ними. Кори целует его, а Рэнди берет в руку его член, и Кори думает, что если Рэнди дрочит Айвену так же, как ему, то Айвену всё понравится и он скоро кончит, и, судя по тому, как он тяжело дышит, постанывает, закрыв глаза, и цепляется за его плечи, всё так и будет. Айвен толкается в руку Рэнди, вскидывая бедра, и сперма выплескивается на его живот и на руку Рэнди. Затем Айвен обессилено откидывается на спинку и закрывает глаза, на щеках у него яркий румянец, и он пытается отдышаться. Рэнди смотрит на Кори, протягивает руку и гладит его пальцами по губам.  
— Пойдем в кровать, — говорит Рэнди.  
— Хочешь второй раунд? — спрашивает Кори.  
— Ага, — лениво говорит Рэнди. — Хочу, чтобы ты его трахнул, а я на вас посмотрю, а потом я трахну тебя.  
Он произносит это так буднично, как будто сообщает, какие музеи собирается посетить в каком-нибудь незнакомом городе, и Кори думает, что, кажется, нашел новую вещь, которая его возбуждает: когда Рэнди вот так спокойно и невозмутимо говорит про всякие грязные вещи, которые хочет с ним сделать.  
— Хорошо, — Кори поднимается на ноги и дотрагивается до руки Айвена, и Айвен открывает глаза и смотрит на них, ничего не соображая. — Пойдем в спальню, — говорит ему Кори.  
Но Айвен неожиданно качает головой, отказываясь.  
— Парни, — говорит он, — я же вижу, что вы хотите вдвоем... Вы идите, а я здесь останусь.  
Кори оглядывается на Рэнди. Вообще-то, Айвен прав, Кори хочется трахаться с Рэнди, и ему было бы достаточно, если бы они были только вдвоем, но раз Айвен сейчас здесь, Кори хочет, чтобы он тоже был с ними.  
Рэнди усмехается.  
— Его я еще трахну, и не раз, не сомневайся,  
И в этот момент Кори снова приходится усомниться, что у него не глюки и что Рэнди теперь правда то и дело употребляет его имя и слово «трахать» в одном предложении. Но, кажется, нет, это всё на самом деле происходит.  
Рэнди наклоняется к Айвену, гладит его по лицу и целует в губы.  
— Пойдем, — говорит он, — мы хотим тебя.  
Айвен смотрит на Кори, и тот кивает. Айвен выглядит немного неуверенным, но поднимается на ноги и они все вместе идут в спальню Кори.  
Когда Рэнди видит на его кровати постельное белье с Человеком-пауком, то, даже не пытаясь сдержаться, бессовестно ржет.  
— Ты еще скажи, что я убил настроение, — говорит Кори, но при этом тоже ухмыляется.  
— Еще чего, — говорит Рэнди и снимает футболку и начинает расстегивать штаны, и Кори пялится на него и даже не думает отводить глаза, а потом, спохватившись, начинает быстро снимать с себя джинсы.  
Втроем они раздеваются и вместе ложатся в постель, и Кори и Рэнди долго ласкают Айвена, прежде чем Кори его трахает, а Рэнди лежит рядом на постели, подперев голову рукой, и смотрит на них, и Кори немножечко работает на публику, ну, а что в этом такого, он ведь хочет, чтобы Рэнди всё понравилось. А еще Кори очень старается быть с Айвеном поласковей, хочет, чтобы ему было хорошо, и, судя по тому, как Айвен крепко зажмуривает глаза и кусает губы, у него всё получается как надо. Кори думает, что, возможно, закрывая глаза, Айвен представляет вместо него кого-то другого, но его это не волнует, главное, чтобы Айвен получил удовольствие. После того, как Айвен кончает, Кори оглядывается на Рэнди, облизывая губы. Он помнит, что Рэнди обещал его трахнуть, ему без разницы как, в рот или в задницу, он просто хочет, чтобы Рэнди сделал это, и надеется, что он не передумал. Но Рэнди уже подвигается к нему и сначала хорошенько трахает его рот своим языком (и Кори очень старается не кончить вот прямо сейчас, потому что это совсем не то, чего он хочет, но это очень, очень сложно), а потом Рэнди ставит его на четвереньки и некоторое время трахает пальцами (и не кончить становится еще сложнее; у Кори вообще закрадывается в голову подозрение, что у Рэнди садистские наклонности, потому что он уже несколько раз просил его прямым текстом: «трахни меня», и что, Рэнди сделал то, о чем он его просил? Да ни хрена подобного). Но долгое ожидание Кори оказывается вознаграждено, когда Рэнди входит в него одним плавным движением до самого конца и начинает трахать его сильно и размашисто. Кори стонет, цепляется за простынь и наслаждается каждой секундой. Когда он кончает, то на пару мгновений ему даже кажется, что он сейчас вот так и умрет, задыхаясь от удовольствия и с членом Рэнди в заднице, но, конечно, ему удается выжить, и он опускается на локти, пока Рэнди вбивается в него, крепко держа его за бедра, и вскоре тоже кончает.  
Когда Рэнди выходит из него, Кори, кряхтя и постанывая, опускается на постель и ложится на спину, чувствуя себя так, словно его переехал товарняк, и знает, что завтра у него всё будет болеть и что он ни секунду об этом не пожалеет.  
Он видит, что Айвен успел задремать, пока они с Рэнди делали свой заезд, и Кори гладит его по плечу. Айвен что-то бормочет во сне и крепче обнимает подушку, лицо у него при этом какое-то расстроенное и несчастное, наверное, думает Кори, ему что-то такое снится. Он знает, что у Айвена не особо ладится с личными отношениями и даже, кажется, догадывается, что, а, вернее говоря, кто тому причина. Некоторое время назад на одной вечеринке Айвен вынырнул откуда-то из толпы и, вцепившись ему в плечо, начал сбивчиво говорить, как будто продолжая начатый ранее рассказ:  
— ...я сам во всем виноват, ну конечно, я виноват, он просто не мог поступить иначе, Золтан прав, он всегда прав, конечно, он не хочет меня больше, после всего, что я сделал...  
Кори видел, что Айвен был пьян, и что он, кажется, даже не осознавал, что и кому он говорит, возможно, он даже не замечал, что произносит всё это вслух, а не продолжает бесконечный мысленный разговор с самим собой. Кори тогда увел Айвена в какую-то комнату и оставил его там отсыпаться, пока он не наболтал кому-нибудь чего-нибудь лишнего, о чём потом мог бы пожалеть. Айвен после этого больше никогда не возвращался к тому разговору, скорее всего, он даже не помнил, что что-то такое было, а Кори, конечно, не напоминал ему. Он хотел бы ему чем-нибудь помочь, но знает, что ничего не может сделать.  
Кори выбирается из кровати, находит в кармане своих джинсов пачку сигарет, достает одну и отходит к окну покурить. Через некоторое время Рэнди подходит к нему, забирает у него сигарету и, сделав затяжку, отдает ему обратно, а потом прижимается к нему сзади, обнимает руками за талию и целует в шею. Они трахались каких-то десять минут назад, но почему-то Кори кажется, что это самая интимная вещь из всего, что они делали, и по его телу пробегает дрожь.  
— Хочешь третий раунд? — спрашивает он, не оборачиваясь, и стряхивает пепел с сигареты в стоящую на подоконнике пепельницу.  
— Нет, — говорит Рэнди. — Ты сейчас не кончишь, и я тоже.  
Некоторое время они стоят молча, Рэнди продолжает его обнимать, Кори докуривает сигарету и тушит окурок в пепельнице.  
— Уже поздно, — говорит Рэнди. — Я могу поехать домой.  
Кори пожимает плечами.  
— У меня большая кровать, и она совсем рядом, — говорит он. — Ты можешь остаться, если хочешь.  
— Я не хочу тебе мешать.  
— У меня задница еще саднит после того, как там побывал твой член, а ты решил вспомнить о хороших манерах?  
Кори хочет, чтобы Рэнди остался. И чтобы утром они снова потрахались. Возможно, он возьмет у Рэнди в рот, если, конечно, Рэнди не будет возражать, что кажется Кори маловероятным.  
Рэнди усмехается ему в шею.  
— Должен ли джентльмен спать в кровати другого джентльмена, с которым он хочет в этой кровати не-спать?  
— Это еще что?  
— Английский анекдот. Или что-то типа того.  
— Ты вот сейчас решил блеснуть своим образованием?  
— Почему бы и нет.  
Кори чувствует, как полувставший член Рэнди упирается ему в задницу, и ну действительно, самая подходящая ситуация, чтобы поговорить об английском юморе и английской литературе.  
Кори поворачивается к нему, и Рэнди смотрит ему в лицо, чуть прищурив глаза.  
— Я хочу, чтобы утром мы это повторили. И потом еще.  
Рэнди кивает и, помолчав, говорит:  
— Я давно хотел.  
— Да? — От такого признания Кори чуточку охренел, и в голову ему приходит сразу куча вещей, которые он хочет сказать по этому поводу, но он выбирает только одну из них. — А почему ты молчал?  
Рэнди слегка улыбается и пожимает плечами.  
— Возможно, в чем-то я не такой чокнутый, как привык о себе думать.  
Кори открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но потом передумывает и закрывает. Они уже сделали это два раза (ну, технически вообще-то один, но первый раз Кори тоже решает посчитать), и Рэнди пообещал, что сделают это снова, что еще тут обсуждать. Кори зевает и утыкается лицом в его плечо.  
— Пойдем спать, а? — говорит он, и Рэнди кивает и гладит его по спине.  
Они идут к кровати, Айвен по-прежнему спит, но теперь лицо у него расслабленное и спокойное, он чуть похрапывает, из уголка его рта на подушку стекает ниточка слюны.  
— Если он напускает на меня слюней, я его из кровати выкину, — обещает Рэнди.  
Кори закатывает глаза.  
— Ладно тебе. К тому же, с таким же успехом напускать на тебя слюней могу и я.  
Они ложатся в постель, и Рэнди обнимает Кори, и Кори натягивает на них одеяло. Чуть погодя он чувствует, как Айвен, не просыпаясь, прижимается к нему сзади, утыкается лицом в его спину, что-то неразборчиво бормочет и снова затихает.  
Кори покачивается на волнах дремоты, ему очень хочется жрать, но вставать и тащиться на кухню и шариться в холодильнике ему жутко лень, и он решает, что как-нибудь обойдется. Потом он думает о том, что им предстоит то еще утро. Он и сам по утрам не то чтобы самый приятный человек, а к Рэнди до того, как он выпьет свою первую чашку кофе, утром вообще лучше не приближаться. К тому же, к утру их уже наверняка отпустит, и всё, что они делали сегодня, предстанет перед ними уже в другом свете. То есть, Кори знает, что он своего отношения не изменит, что на его взгляд всё по-прежнему будет нормально (тем более, если бы не это, то сколько бы еще он втихую пускал слюни на Рэнди?) но мало ли, вдруг парни отреагируют по-другому. Но Кори думает, что они в любом случае со всем разберутся.

Следующее утро оказывается в некотором роде кошмаром. Утренний секс с Рэнди? Да пойти и потрепать по пузику медведя гризли кажется более здравой идей, чем приставать к Рэнди по утрам, хотя бы даже и с сексом.  
Айвен внезапно жутко стесняется всего, что произошло, и, судя по его пылающим ушам и опущенным в пол глазам, готов провалиться сквозь землю.  
Кори уже думает, не свернуть ли ему косяк, чтобы накуриться прямо с утра (ну а что, вчера же отлично сработало), и травки у него как раз осталось на одну сигарету.  
Но тут Айвен садится на забытые на диване очки Рэнди, раздается треск и очки ломаются пополам, Айвен вскакивает, краснеет и бормочет извинения, Рэнди орет «смотреть надо, куда садишься, придурок», и Айвен выходит из себя и орет «не хрен оставлять свое барахло где попало, козёл». Кори смотрит на всё это, а потом начинает ржать, сгибаясь пополам от хохота. Айвен и Рэнди перестают орать друг на друга и поворачиваются к нему. На лице у Рэнди большими буквами написано, что он считает, что Кори тоже идиот, но Кори плевать. Он подходит к Рэнди, хватает его за футболку и целует, ничуть не заботясь, что Айвен на них смотрит, ну правда, стесняться после всего, что они вчера втроем делали, попросту нелепо.  
Кори перестает целовать Рэнди, смотрит ему в лицо, и ничего себе, кажется, с Рэнди теперь, после пары поцелуев, даже можно иметь дело, несмотря на утро, и Кори собирается это запомнить.  
Айвен смотрит на них, смущенно и чуть грустно улыбается и говорит: «Я, наверное, пойду», и идет к двери.  
— Ты мне новые очки должен, — говорит ему вслед Рэнди.  
Айвен, не оборачиваясь, показывает ему средний палец и уходит, и Кори и Рэнди остаются вдвоем. Они идут за кофе в ближайший «Старбакс», а потом возвращаются обратно домой к Кори, и Кори думает, что теперь уже, наверное, можно пристать к Рэнди даже с сексом, и сделать то, что он хотел сделать еще со вчерашнего вечера — встать перед Рэнди на колени и отсосать ему. Ему кажется, Рэнди не будет возражать, так или иначе, в любом случае он собирается попробовать. Через пару минут Кори убеждается, что это была отличная идея.


End file.
